GPPC10
is the 10th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 545th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Cures locate more Dress-Up Keys after speaking to Kanata and follow Shirogane to a mysterious new location after realizing she may have a lead on them. But unknown to the Cures, a suspicious girl has been following behind... Summary Haruka struggles to do her homework one evening and she asks Yui to lend her a hand. Suddenly, she notices something glowing and tells Yui that she has reconsidered, running from the room to locate Minami and Kirara. Together the trio sat down and Kanata explains more key signals have been caught, due to them gaining more radiance as Princesses. They are surprised to see the next set of keys are within the school grounds, and Kanata tells them the dress-up keys often appear wherever a dream brims; advice that leaves them confused. The following day Aroma and Pafu attempt to find the keys while the girls each ponder where they could be located. Haruka checks the tennis club, while Minami visits the theater club, and Kirara the music club. However, after spending the day checking their results have come up empty. While the logic made sense, nothing was there. Kirara suggests they ask someone who knows the school really well, but Shirogane interrupts them and tells them that because it's getting late they should head to bed. She takes off afterward and when the girls realize she may know a lot of the school, they get up to ask her something, only to find out she's already vanished. Surprised by this, Minami remarks that there are a lot of rumors about her floating around and how she may be from a legendary ninja family. Kirara has also learned the rumor that she can transport, or that she may actually be three people. This causes the girls to realize they actually don't know anything about Shirogane and retire for the night. In bed, Haruka speaks with Yui to try to see if she knows anything. The previous week she woke up early to see her heading somewhere. She noticed a key around her neck, but she lost sight of her quickly. Haruka is convinced this may be what she needed and Yui asks her if she would like to follow her the next time with her. At first, Haruka accepts, until she realizes that as a Pretty Cure, she can't do that and let Yui find out anything. She quickly refuses, stating that she isn't a morning person and pretends to go to sleep. Yui is a little disappointed but says nothing about it. The next morning Haruka leaves the room but feels guilty for taking off so early and disappointing her friend. She gathers Minami and Kirara and they start to follow her, being lead around the land. They come through a forest and note that they've never been there before. Meanwhile, an angry Close breaks apart a tree and recalls what Dyspear told him. He decides that he must hurry up and think of an idea on how to defeat Pretty Cure. Suddenly, the girls come to a dead end- a large stone wall. As Haruka laments they have lost sight of Shirogane, she hits the wall and suddenly it opens, causing her to fall through it and down a row of stairs. Minami, Kirara, Pafu, and Aroma follow her to find they are now in a long tunnel under the ground. They ask Haruka if she is okay before they get up and resume their exploration. Unknown to them someone has followed behind them. After opening the door the girls find a large rose garden in a huge variety of colors. Nobody is surprised that Haruka knows so much about them and Minami spots a house in the distance. They head over but nobody is there. But after Pafu runs inside, the girls trail behind her to find a watermill inside. Pafu falls into the water and they comment on how well-kept it is. Haruka suddenly spots writing all over each brick and questions what they may be, with Kirara and Minami recognizing dreams written by her mother and older brother, respectively. Its then Shirogane reveals herself and asks what the girls are doing there. She explains that this cottage is part of the graduation ceremony for students, and has been for many generations. They come here to write their dreams along with their friends and plant a rose. The girls apologize for intruding and Minami realizes that the roses surrounding the building relate to an old European saying, which means to keep a secret beneath a rose. Shirogane reveals the key she carries has been in her hands since she graduated, as the new owner of the garden. She was the very first one to write her wish onto one of the bricks. With that, she opens a small door and several lights flood the building, causing the tiles to brilliantly sparkle in the light. Shirogane asks the girls to always support each other while in pursuit of their own dreams. While admiring the sight, three lights suddenly go off near them. Outside, Yui approaches from a tree near the cottage. She wonders what Haruka is doing there and yells out to her after she spots Close. He transforms the cottage into a Zetsuborg, with Shirogane trapped inside of it. Haruka runs off to check on Yui to see if she is okay and the Zetsuborg approaches them. As Minami and Kirara approach Yui asks for an explanation, and Haruka apologizes for not telling her the truth. Together they transform into Cure Flora, Mermaid, and Twinkle. Yui is surprised by the display and watches as a fight breaks out between the girls and the Zetsuborg. It protects itself with the large vines attached to it and nearly throws the girls off of the cliff surrounding them. In hopes of hurriedly finishing, Flora changes into Model Elegant and uses Floral Tourbillon; but to their shock, it didn't work. Pafu questions why this is, with Aroma explaining that the dreams trapped within it make it extremely strong compared to the normal Zetsuborg. It corners Pretty Cure and it grabs them with its vines to toss them backward, pinning them down with several smaller vines. The trio refuses to stay down and try to force themselves up with them refusing to surrender in order to protect those precious dreams. a New light goes off within the building and shoots out of the Zetsuborg, with the girls taking advantage to toss it onto the ground. As it lays, they change into Mode Elegant and attack it with Floral Tourbillon, Mermaid Ripple, and Twinkle Humming. With the cottage returned to normal and Close gone, the girls check on Shirogane. They observe their new elegant dress-up keys, the Luna Key, Ice Key, and Rose Key. While doing this, Yui stares at them from a distance, still surprised by what she witnessed. Dyspear has managed to locate Close and with a huge gust of water, the girls run outside to see her appear within it. She chastises Close as he attempts to tell her that he can defeat them. Elsewhere, Prince Kanata has managed to locate something. He transports to a shining area and observes three objects, deciding to give them to the Cures right away. Major Events *Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle gain three new Dress Up Keys: the Rose Key, the Ice Key, and the Luna Key respectively. *The Cures reveal their identities to Yui when they transform in front of her. *The Cures perform their attacks together for the first time. *The Cures meet Dyspear for the first time. *The Crystal Princess Rods are seen for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg *Dyspear Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Shirogane-san *Prince Kanata Trivia *This episode reveals that Minami's brother is Kaido Wataru, and that he originally went to Noble Academy before her. *Imagawa Shuu and Koshiba Naoto were added to the opening. *The sponsor cards were different in this episode, one with Cure Flora and the other with the Cures' power-up forms in the All Stars movie. *Minami is seen in her casual clothes for the first time. *This episode marks the first time in this season where a finisher fails to purify the Zetsuborg. Gallery